Bloody Roar Wiki:To-Do List
This is a To-Do List that encompasses the entire wiki, where people can volunteer to do what needs to be done on the website. You can also add stuff to the list that needs to be done. Adding/Replacing Images We search the best quality for the images if you find one artwork with a better quality than on the wikia replace the uploaded one. We can complete the galleries with new image but be sure to fit with the gallery theme. Needed Images *Completed all Outfits for all fighters presented like this [[Alice Outfits|'ones']] *Renders in better quality : Mana, Nagi, Ryoho, Reiji in Human and Animal form from Bloody Roar 4, *Artworks of Yugo from DreamMix TV World Fighters *Artwork in better quality : Long in Human and Animal form from Bloody Roar 2. '' Needed Edits Game Pages * Complete each section. In particular the Synopsis & Gameplay sections. Manga Pages * Bloody roar (manga) : Finish the resume of each chapters Character Pages * Complete each section (Appearance, Affiliations, Beast Drive, ...) * In a lot of Character pages, the story and ending have been carelessly combined (you can see a '...' to prevents the edit needed) * Outfit & Combo : Complete each absent information Soundtrack Pages * Bloody Roar 2's arcade soundtrack information needs to be added. Command Lists Pages * Complete the page using only the Command List that appears in the games manuals * The secret moves like the Third Beast Drives and the New Career Moves (in Bloody Roar 4) should be included despite not being in the manuals * For character not included in the manuals (Uranus, Fang, ...), for now, create a "best of" of the move * Add the scan of the Command List in this manuals * You can add External Links to more complete Fighter's Command List like this one Needed Pages * Location Pages : Midnight City, Nuclear Plant, ... * Command List Pages : Uranus Command Lists, Xion Command Lists, ... * Outfits Pages : Greg Outfits * Staff Pages : Director, Musician, Activision, ... Needed Documents If you are in possession of this document(s). Please send a PDF version (or multiple scans) to the administrator * Official Game Manuals : Bloody Roar 1 (In Good Quality), Bloody Roar 4 * Official Strategy Guide : Bloody Roar, Bloody Roar 2, Bloody Roar 3, Bloody Roar 4 * Bloody Roar : The Fang (manga) Improve a Character's Page A Characters page content it's in this order : * '''Quote' - use the template : Q * Short introduction : -''Character Name''- (-C''haracter Name in Japanese typography''-) is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. Her beast form is the -beast form- and he is -''Character's job''- He appeared in the -''first/second/...''- installment of the series, -''Bloody Roar/Bloody Roar 2/...''-. -Secondary information like if he's dead, if he's never reappear in the series, if he's a boss, ...- * Infobox- Follow this [[Template:Infobox Characters|'one']] ** (The images have to be the official character's renders from his last appearance.) * History ** Bloody Roar - Combination of the introduction and ending ** Bloody Roar 2 - Detailed resume of the character's story mode ** Bloody Roar 3- Detailed resume of the character's arcade mode ** Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme- Combination of the introduction and ending ** Bloody Roar 4 '''- Combination of the introduction and ending ** '''Endings - Ending cinematic from Bloody Roar, Bloody Roar: Primal Fury and Bloody Roar: Extreme *'Characters' **'Personality '- Is he kind? rebel? cocky? Describes and make example. **'Appearance' - A physical, fashion description with the changes through the series. The Outfits description is reserved for the "Character's Outfits" page *'Affiliations' **'Characters 1' - Relationship and history between the two characters. Make an effort, two lines minimum. **'Characters 2' ** ... ** Corporation/Association - Group in which the characters has an affiliation (ex : ZLF) * Gameplay '''- Character's gameplay (speed, moveset, strength, change through the series, ...) The Combo description is reserved for the "Character's Combo List" page ** '''Beast Drives - Description of the moveset of each characters Best Drives ** Ability Plus - Bonus ability unique for each characters who appears in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury *'Official Artworks' - Only official artworks (render, poster, cover...), no fan-made or wallpaper. The pictures are categorized by games in a galleries. *'Quotes' - A list of the five most representative quotes of the character through the series. The rest of the quotes are reserved for the "Character's Quotes" page *'Trivia' - All the information that doesn't fit in the previous categories For a better vision, see Alice the Rabbit , one of the most complete character page Category:General Wiki